Friends Across Time
by CarefulWithThatMic
Summary: Kirk and his crew travel back in time to stop the Romulans. Kirk meets a blue eyed NCIS agent named Gibbs in a park in DC, and the two become fast friends.


A little one shot crossover I came up with containing characters from my two favorite shows, Star Trek and NCIS. This is my first crossover story. I do not own or profit from these characters. Enjoy!

 **Friends Across Time**

"Those damn Romulans," Bones said as they were caught in the temporal wake left by the prototype Bird of Prey.

"Captain, it appears that the Romulans are attempting to time travel. If they are successful, they could irreparably alter the course of history," Spock said from his station.

"Hold your course, Mr. Sulu. We have to stop them," Kirk called.

The Enterprise shook as it went through the wake, and when they got to the other side the Romulans cloaked and we're lost to them. Earth was not too far in the distance.

"Spock, can you tell what time period were in?" Kirk asked.

After a moment, Spock said, "We appear to have arrived in the early 21st century."

"Can you tell me the exact date?"

After a few more minutes, Spock replied, "It is April 30th, 2009."

"We have to figure out where they went and what they're up to," Kirk said, running his hand through his hair.

"Yeah, we also have to figure out just how in the hell we're going to get home!" Bones cried.

"Well, we've time traveled before, Bones. Remember when we saved the whales?"

"I was trying to forget about that nightmare," Bones replied gruffly.

"Captain," Spock said, "I have altered the Enterprise's signature to look like a common piece of space debris. No one should be able to fully detect that we are a ship and crew. Also, going through the temporal wake left the security system on the Romulan ship vulnerable to attack. I managed to hack their data banks and was able to determine where they are going and what they are planning to do."

"Alright, Mr. Spock! Let's make quick work of this, then!"

With Spock's information, they were able to easily foil the Romulans in plans in Washington, DC, and destroy their ship.

Scotty came up from engineering and said, "The ship should be ready for warp 9 day after tomorrow. It's the best I can do, sir."

"Well, that means we have two days to enjoy a little R&R before we head home," Kirk told his crew. Spock reprogrammed a replicator and gave him some money from the time period.

The next day, Captain Kirk decided to go back to DC to see the sights. After a full day of walking around the city, he headed to the park. He stopped at a little cart to buy a coffee, then sat down on a bench next to a man in a Polo shirt with silver hair and blue eyes.

The man in the Polo didn't mind when Kirk sat next to him. He was waiting for a suspect that he wasn't sure was going to arrive, and had no backup with him. Having someone to chat with made him that much more inconspicuous.

"Beautiful day," Kirk said after he sat, "Good coffee,"

"Sure is," the man replied, sipping on his own coffee. He didn't specify whether he was talking about the coffee or the weather, and that made Kirk smile.

"You look like you're not from around here," the blue eyed man said after stealing a glance at him, "What brings you to DC?"

Kirk paused for a moment before replying, "Saving the world. You?"

He looked over at him, expecting him to laugh. Instead, the man just nodded as if he knew all too well. "Same," he replied.

Kirk smiled again and held out his hand, "James Kirk. Call me Jim."

"Jethro Gibbs."

"The cherry blossoms are beautiful," Kirk said as he started to look around. Before he could complete his thought, saw a man silently approach them from behind, pull a gun out and point it at Gibbs head. Gibbs sensed the man approaching, and ducked his head at the last second. Kirk managed to push the man's hand just as he pulled the trigger, and Gibbs felt the bullet whiz by him. Before he could take another shot, Gibbs and Kirk had him on the ground and disarmed. It happened incredibly fast, and when it was over, Kirk silently cursed for violating the Prime Directive, but thought, maybe he didn't. Gibbs did duck just as the man pulled the trigger. There was no way at the moment for Jim to know if he had changed this man's fate, but there was nothing to be done about it now.

Gibbs pulled out handcuffs and secured the suspect. "Oh, you're a… cop?" Kirk said, hoping that he wasn't using outdated terminology.

Gibbs pulled out his badge and creds, "I'm an NCIS Special Agent."

"What's NCIS?"

"Naval Criminal Investigative Service."

"Ah. A Navy cop."

Gibbs stood and looked at the man who'd just saved his life, "I've got to get this clown back to headquarters. You said your name is Jim Kirk?"

"That's right," Kirk replied.

"I owe you one after that, Jim. Do you like bourbon?"

"What kind of question is that, Gibbs?" Kirk replied with a smile.

Gibbs smirked at him and said, "Come with me. I'll get this one back to the Navy yard and let my team deal with him. Then we'll go have a drink."

Gibbs took out his cell, pressed a button, held the phone up to his ear, and started talking to someone on the other end, "DiNozzo, I'm bringing in Corporal Smith. Seems he knew I was looking for him. Get Ziva and McGee back to headquarters. I'll be there shortly."

After taking the suspect to headquarters, Gibbs went back to his car, where Kirk was still waiting for him. They drove back to Gibbs' house and Kirk followed him through the house and into the basement.

"Boat builder, huh?" Kirk asked.

"It passes the time," Gibbs replied, emptying screws from two mason jars and pouring them both bourbon. He handed one to Kirk, who took a sip, rolled it around his tongue and swallowed with a satisfied sigh. "That was pretty impressive, what you did at the park. Looked like you knew what you were doing."

"I've been in a few tussles in my day," Kirk replied.

"What do you do for a living?" Gibbs asked.

"That's a… loaded question," Kirk said with a laugh, "I've saved the world a few times. But the details are…"

"Classified?" Gibbs offered, "Military man?"

"Something like that. It's need to know."

"And I don't. Fair enough." Gibbs replied. Gibbs wondered what kind of job he could do where he couldn't even reveal what branch of the military he belonged to. He looked over at Kirk again, and his gut didn't set off any alarms. He just seemed like a nice gentleman with an apparently highly sensitive job.

Kirk was looking around and saw the picture of Shannon and Kelly on the shelf above the workbench. "That your little girl?" he asked.

"Was," Gibbs replied, "I lost Kelly. My wife Shannon, too." Kirk immediately recognized the look in his eyes. Gibbs' eyes reflected his own.

"I know how that is," Kirk said, pulling out his wallet. He took out a picture of his son and handed it to Gibbs. "That's my David. He was killed by a Kli… a coward, just to prove a point."

Gibbs nodded and looked at the picture for a moment before handing it back to him. Kirk's communicator suddenly beeped and he said, "Excuse me, I need to get this." He turned the volume to its lowest setting, and held it up to his ear as he'd seen the people of that time do with their communication devices. "Kinda busy, Spock, what is it?"

Even though the volume was low, Gibbs could hear the man when he started speaking on the other end, "Captain, it has fallen dark where you are, and the city in this time is dangerous. Please return to the ship as soon as you are able."

"On my way. Kirk out."

Gibbs looked at him curiously. He was addressed as Captain, but definitely didn't look like a Navy man. He had a highly classified job and according to him had saved the world, so he definitely wasn't a fisherman. Few things in life truly stumped Gibbs, but he was really at a loss with this one.

Kirk finished his bourbon and set the jar down. "Looks like my time is up. It was very nice meeting you, Gibbs. I wish I had a camera to commemorate our meeting. You seem like a good man… I think we could've been good friends, but I'd put money on it that I'll never see you again," he said with a strange smile.

Gibbs smiled at him curiously and said, "I've got a camera."

He set up his old Polaroid to automatic, and they took two pictures together, standing in front of the half finished boat and each with a curious smirk on their faces.

"It's all white," Kirk said looking curiously at the photo Gibbs handed him.

Gibbs smirked to himself and thought, "I thought I was bad with technology. This guy has never seen a Polaroid."

"Give it a few minutes, the picture just needs to develop." Gibbs said out loud, "Can I give you a ride back to your ship?"

Kirk laughed, "Not unless you can… Nevermind. If you could just take me back to the park, that would be great. Someone from my crew will pick me up there."

By the time they got back to the park, it was dark and mostly quiet. "You sure your crew is coming for you?" Gibbs asked as he pulled over and parked the car.

"Oh yeah, they'll be here any minute. It's been a fun afternoon. It was very nice meeting you, Gibbs. Thanks for the photo and bourbon."

"It's the least I could do," Gibbs replied, shaking his hand. "It was nice meeting you, Jim. Take care of yourself."

"You too, Gibbs. He clapped Gibbs on the shoulder and smiled before getting out of the car, giving one last wave, and then walking into the park.

Gibbs smiled and shook his head at his odd new friend that he would never see again. Then he drove back to headquarters.

Back on the Enterprise, Kirk said, "Spock, if anything in this time was altered by our presence, would the data banks on the Enterprise reflect it while we're still here?"

"Negative, Captain. The temporal wake shielded us from changes in the timeline. Changes will not be reflected until we return to our own time."

"Good. Spock, access the archives and see what you can find about a man living near Washington, DC in this time period by the name of Jethro Gibbs. He was an NCIS Special Agent."

"NCIS?" Spock asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Naval Criminal Investigative Service."

"Ah. Searching. There is one man named Gibbs affiliated with NCIS during this time, but his name was Leroy Jethro Gibbs." Spock pulled up a picture from an old file.

"That's him!" Kirk exclaimed, "Is there any kind of incident report related to him from this date?"

Spock again raised an eyebrow, "I can search, Captain, but admit that I'm curious as to why you are asking."

"I might have saved his life."

"Captain, the Prime Directive clearly states…"

"I know, Spock, spare me the lecture, OK? I happened to be sitting next to him on a bench in the park. A guy came up behind him with a gun, pointed it at his head and pulled the trigger. He ducked at the same time I pushed the guys hand away, so I don't actually know if I saved his life. That's what I'm trying to figure out."

"There is one incident report related to him from NCIS on file from this date. It says that he was approached by a man with a gun in the park. The suspect attempted to shoot him, but he was able to duck as the shot was fired. He was only grazed by the bullet and did manage to apprehend the suspect. The injury he suffered only required minor first aid and no serious medical treatment."

Kirk sighed with relief, "Good. Spock, send all of the files related to Gibbs to the computer in my quarters."

"Yes, Captain."

"Well everybody, might as well get some rest. We're headed home tomorrow."

Jim sat in his quarters looking through old newspaper articles and Gibbs' complete file from NCIS. As he read, he liked Gibbs more and more; they were strikingly similar, in many was. They both always got the job done, even if they had to break a few rules to do it.

He looked at the old newspaper articles and saw one about Gibbs volunteering his time to work with children of military personnel who had one or both parents deployed. There was a full color picture of him with the article. Gibbs looked older, but had a slight smile on his face as he sat at his desk. There were many photos pinned to the board behind him, off whom Kirk assumed were friends and family.

He smiled then turned off his computer, before taking out his own bourbon and pouring himself a glass to sleep on.

The next day after slingshotting themselves around the sun, they successfully returned to their own time. A few days later, Kirk once again pulled up Gibbs' files and went through them. There were only two small changes that he saw. The first was the incident report from that day in the park. Gibbs' minor injury was no longer documented and there was a note that a civilian good Samaritan had helped apprehend the suspect.

The second change was in the picture from the newspaper article. Now, in the collage of photos on the board behind Gibbs' desk, was the picture of him and Jim, standing in Gibbs' basement next to the frame of a boat, with a bottle of bourbon behind them.

 **The End**


End file.
